Eating Our Vegetables
Eating Our Vegetables is a segment of Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Fifi * Tracy * Mimmy * Tippy * Mama * Papa * Bell Pepper 1.0 * Bell Pepper 2.0 * Bell Pepper 3.0 * Mushroom * Onion * Carrot * Tracy's mother (mentioned) * Tracy's father (mentioned) Lessons This Episode Teaches * Vegetables are good for you. * It is not polite to call anyone's cooking yucky. * Maybe if you eat something you don't like in a different way, you'll like it. Summary It starts with the twins, who have eaten everything on their plates except for the bell peppers and tomatoes. They both thank the parents, and Kitty asks if they can read. Mama says yes, but Mimmy notices Mama appears sad, and shows Kitty. Both twins are wondering why Mama looks sad. The sad-looking Mama appears to be looking at the girls' plates. Later, Kitty slides down the slide, declaring they will be having apple pie. Mimmy, Tippy and Fifi comment on the quality of Mama's apple pie and how lucky the Whites are. Tracy then suggests saying their favorite foods while sliding down the slide. They do it and the results are: : Kitty: apple pie : Mimmy: apple pie : Tracy: chocolate : Fifi: cookies : Tippy: strawberry shortcake Then Kitty suggests doing the same with the foods they don't like and the results are: : Kitty: tomatoes and bell peppers : Mimmy: tomatoes and bell peppers : Tracy: carrots and bell peppers : Fifi: mushrooms and bell peppers : Tippy: onions and bell peppers When it is concluded none of the animal children like bell peppers, a bell pepper (perhaps in another dimension), says, "Fine! I don't care if you like me or not!" and some other talking vegetables say, "That's right!" The kids, in a circle on the grass, talk about this coincidence, with the vegetables watching from their dimension. Fifi says they are bitter, offending the bell pepper. Tracy says that his parents say he should like the bell peppers as they are good for him. The bell pepper agrees, and says that they have plenty of nutrients to help the children grow up big and strong, then asks if they want to grow up big and strong. Kitty asks if Tracy eats his bell peppers, and he says no (the vegetables fall over), and continues, saying he never eats them. Fifi, Tippy and Kitty second his opinion, then Mimmy says, "Me neither, but when I don't finish my food, Mama looks sad." Kitty agrees. That night, the kittens thank Mama and Papa for dinner, and are looking forward to the hamburgers, but when they cut into the burger, they find bell peppers inside, and end up digging those out, and skipping the tomatoes again. The twins ask to be excused, but Papa says that skipping the bell peppers and tomatoes counts as "not finished". The kitten-children explain that they don't want to eat the bell peppers, as they don't like them. Papa asks what is wrong with bell peppers and tomatoes, and Kitty says they are bitter, and Mimmy says bell peppers specifically are yucky. Papa says it is not nice to call someone's cooking "yucky". The kids then say they don't like bell peppers and tomatoes. Mama sighs, looking sad again. Papa calls his daughters picky. Kitty asks why she has to eat foods she doesn't like, and Mimmy asks why she can't be picky. Papa says that if they don't eat what is good for them, they won't grow properly, and asks if they want to be big and strong like him. The twins reluctantly agree, but still don't eat the offending food. At bedtime, both twins wake up, needing to go to the bathroom, and on the way, listen in on a conversation between the parents. Mama is sad and says she knows they don't like bitter food, but must learn to eat vegetables. Papa (who is in a more cheerful mood) says that they need to stop the twins from being picky. Mama feels like it's hopeless, but Papa says that someday they will understand about food that is good for you. Kitty feels determined to eat all the food on her plate so Mama won't be sad, and asks Mimmy to team up with her. The next morning, at breakfast, the family gets given baby tomatoes so that they would be easier to swallow, and the twins, thinking them to be cute, eat all the tomatoes, and the omelette, but still skip the bell peppers, however they do get a medal for eating tomatoes, which they think are sweet. Mama gets sad again, but Papa tells her to look on the bright side: at least they ate the tomatoes. The next day, they have multicolored bell peppers in their omelette, which Mama calls sweet bell peppers. The twins didn't know bell peppers could be sweet. Kitty eats some of the red bell peppers, finding it sweet, so Mimmy eats some, and they get bronze medals for eating the red bell peppers. They then eat the yellow bell peppers and get silver medals, however they are both a bit scared to eat the green bell peppers, but, with a bit of encouragement, do, with three bell peppers from the vegetable dimension cheering them on, and get gold medals. At the playground, Fifi, Tracy and Tippy are impressed with the medals, and are inspired to eat their vegetables, too. Then, they eat dinner. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes Category:Episodes